Liars and Monsters
by blindreckless-love
Summary: This is an alternate version of the Vampire Diaries, there is none of the characters from the books or shows in this story. Since this is FanFiction, we are unable to put in our own category and we have to use what is provided. Idea based off Elena and Katherine.. I'm not very good at summaries for things like this, so please could you take a look inside and give me your feed back?
1. Prologue

"Even the purest of hearts can't resits the temptation of darkness."  
— Avalon

Tanya lives the average, ordinary teenage life as a junior at Lincoln Park High School in Chicago, Illinois.

She keeps to herself a lot, and she has trouble putting her trust in people due to her father leaving her mother for another man, with the death of her mother soon following from a tragic, unexplained accident, leaving Tanya and her older brother Nik under the care of their aunt Bela until they are capable of taking care of themselves. She has only a few close friends that she can tell everything to, that know everything about her, and can keep all of her secrets; especially her best guy friend, and the one person she's had a crush on since she discovered that boys did not have "cooties", Thayer Kendrick.

But everything slowly crumbles, yet everything falls into place, as Avalon comes into her shadow-self's life, unknown to the rest of the world. Avalon had subtly warned that it would be dangerous for anyone else to know that she was in town, for reasons Tanya were unsure of; of course she would be able to keep this between them. . . but for how long? How long would she be able to keep this from the people she loves most? Especially Nik, Bela, and Thayer.

In Avalon's eyes, this has become a game. A game of lying, cheating, and menacing tricks, where if the rules are broken, someone is going to pay the price . . . with their _life._ . . but how can Tanya play by Avalon's rules, when the contradiction is there are_ no_ rules.

Hidden beneath it all, it's a test, a test for Tanya by Avalon, slowly going down the line of _becoming each other_?


	2. Chapter One

"Even the purest of hearts can't resits the temptation of darkness."  
— Avalon

The only source of light that flickered in the grand living room of the ancient mansion barely made it through the entire spread, casting long shadows along the sleek dark paneled walls of every solid object throughout the entire area, including the two identical females standing by the mahogany coffee table in the center under the teardrop chandelier. Neither of them spoke, as both girls had no idea what in the world they could say, or how to react. The immense crackling of the fire in the stone fireplace was the only sound heard, echoing off the hollow walls, and sending a slight shiver up Tanya's spine — it was to be expected. Not even the smartest would know how to react upon meeting someone that looked exactly like them, except they had little to no blood relation; a double of one's self. What was it that Tanya's aunt had called it once hearing the news, a . . . Doppelgänger? At first, Tanya had thought that she had a twin sister that her parents had never told her about, but when the subject had been brought up to Tanya's sole guardian, Bela had answered that Tanya was the only baby born after her older brother, Nik.

But as the seconds ticked by, she desperately wished that her Doppelgänger would break the silence so she didn't have to; it was one of the things that the young seventeen year old hated most. Her eyes moved with the willowy figure that circled around her, almost reminding Tanya of the way a lioness prowled before attacking her prey. Another shiver shot up, and this was much harder to hide; she suddenly felt scared of the girl in front of her.

"It's so strange.." Tanya listened to the way that the other woman, who's name she did not know, spoke: her accent was heavy, thick, and foreign, but her voice was enchanting, charming, and almost seductively alluring. Tanya had the feeling that this woman did not have trouble in getting what she wanted, not just from her incredible looks, but just by saying the simple word itself, immediately having it handed to her, clutching it in the palm of her dainty, small hand.

"What is?" Tanya inquired, artfully raising an eyebrow.

"Finally coming face-to-face with you... my shadow-self." She answered, as if it was obvious. Tanya noted the way that she put extreme emphasis on the word _my_, and wondered what she could have meant by that, but didn't purge. Questions could be asked later, she configured as her Doppelgänger stopped pacing, turning her attention so that they made eye contact. Tanya stared back, unable to look away, mesmerized in the way that even their eyes had the same gold and orange flecks in their lion's colored eyes; something that used to make her insecure, as she was always teased about her eyes in grade school and junior high. It took a while for her to finally accept that she was different and unique, for a reason, but now her eyes made her feel special, as she was no longer the only person who resembled of a fierce, predatory wild cat.

"My aunt is going to be home soon, would you like to meet her?" Tanya quickly changed the subject, glancing at the Grandfather clock that was at the end of the many bookcases, seeing that it was a quarter to eight; the time that Bela would be returning from her shift at the local bar. It was a petty job, her father had once put it, before having the nerve to walk out on his children and wife for another man, but her free-spirited, independent aunt did not care. Sure, the Mascovitz's were wealthy, but just like Tanya, Bela relished the making of her own money, and not the inheritance that came through after Tanya's mother had passed away from a tragic accident approximately a year or two after the divorce followed through.

"It's best that I don't; can't have people knowing I'm in town. That would really screw. . ." She let her voice trail, hoping that Tanya would understand, and she did. There would be no way to explain it, and she couldn't even pass off as a sister despite their identical physical appearance, everyone in their town knew that Tanya and Nik were the only two children that belonged to Alyrea and William Mascovitz, and there was no record of Tanya having a twin. It would be best that no one else knew of her arrival, Tanya silently agreed.

"Where will you be staying...?" She couldn't help but ask, trailing out, unsure of what to call her.

"Avalon... and, I'm not staying in town long, maybe pop in for a few visits, wreak some havoc, have a little fun, you know... That sort of thing." She replied, casually flicking a strand of her auburn hair over her shoulder for dramatic effect, a wry smile forming on her plump red lips.

As Tanya nodded, she took in a good look of her Doppelgänger, trying to sort out the differences and similarities between them. They both had the same deep auburn hair that fell down to just a little passed their equal-sized perky breasts in loose ringlet curls which shone with a tint of red in direct sunlight, almond shaped amber eyes, narrow ski-slope for a nose, smooth ivory porcelain skin, curvy figure, and bow-shaped lips. The similarities ended there. Avalon was sophisticated, sexy, and more womanly than her shadow-self. She oozed confidence, just from the way she dressed in the simple straight-leg black skinny jeans, black satin heels with a bow on them that Tanya couldn't imagine herself walking anywhere in, a silk wine colored low cut camisole, and a black blazer jacket; even her accessories told a story of their own, from the tangle of chains and charms around her neck, the dainty silver bracelet around her right wrist, and the rings that assorted themselves on her perfectly manicured fingers. Her lips were adorned with a deep shade of red, and the graphic black eyeliner made her amber eyes pop, they seemed bold and fierce. Even though she was considerably attractive and dressed wel, she didn't see herself the same now that she met Avalon, from the dark-colored dresses, ripped jeans and shorts, slouchy tank tops, light denim vests, leather jackets, and the variety of boots that cluttered her closet.

In a slight flicker of a thought, Tanya would hope that the days that Avalon was in town for a visit, most likely during the day while Bela was working and Nik was at lacrosse practice, she would help vamp up her shadow-self's style so she felt more . . . adult, in the way that Avalon was.

Soon enough, the sound of tires crunching against gravel rolled up to Tanya's home, and she knew that Bela had arrived. She turned to look over her shoulder at the front door, a slight smile forming on her face at the sound of her aunt's voice that rang through the house, a click of the front door following; Tanya turned to face Avalon again, only when she went to meet the gaze of her Doppelgänger, she was gone; leaving Tanya dumbfounded as to how she'd managed to escape so quickly without uttering a single sound, or even jumping out the window in a last minute-ditch, as Tanya had done so many times in her life.

* * *

Author's Note; I'm having major writers block on writing the last chapter for Enjoy The Silence so I've decided to take a break. I've posted this on Wattpad, but I also wanna see how this will do on FanFiction; I want to show my loyal readers what else I'm capable of. Of course, as I mentioned, this is slightly based off Elena and Katherine with the use of vampires and doppelgangers, which is why this is considered under the Vampire Diaries category. I might make a blogspot website for this story, depending on how well things go for me. Here is what I picture my characters to look like:

Avalon/Tanya M. - Hilly Hindi (except with amber eyes and not brown)  
Thayer K. - Douglas Booth  
Bela M. - Christina Perri  
Nik M. - Chace Crawford  
Harley K. - Lina Esco  
Alicia K. - Mackenzie Foy

There will be more characters added as the story progresses, but these are the main people that the story focuses around. Except for Thayer's younger sister, Alicia. I just think Mackenzie Foy is adorable, but she is a major secondary character! Can't forget to throw that in there.

Anyway, I hope you like where I'll be going with this, and I'll have an update as soon as possible, along with any news on how Enjoy The Silence's final chapter is coming along.

lots of love. xoxo.


End file.
